Paint it on the Walls
by Tree Girl
Summary: Goku meets a strange girl who starts travling west with them and now Sanzo will have to compete with her if he wants Goku. Little does he know how much she will help all of them. SanzoXGoku, better summary inside


Paint it on the Walls

Tree Girl

Summary-Goku meets this girl with a strange power and a dark past and she starts to travle west with the Sanzo gang. Now Sanzo has to compete with this girl if he wants Goku to stay by his side, but little does he know that this girl will be what keeps them all together when all seems lost. The first few chapters will be serious but hopefully you will find the others humuerous. This is my first fic so if you think it's sucky, PLEASE don't kill me.

Disclamer- I don't own That 70's Show, or the Jay and SilentBob movies, or Happy the Hamster, and i sure as hell don't own Saiyuki.

* * *

"Dammit Hakkia, you said we'd be their in ten minutes two hours ago, where the hell are we?" Sanzo hissed. He immediately started coughing as dust filled his lungs. The Sanzo gang was caught in the middle of a very bad sandstorm and had no clue where they were. They couldn't see, couldn't breath and to make things worse Goku was acting as though monsters where chasing him, Hakuyruu was on the verge of a breakdown and Gojyo had started coughing up blood.

"I don't know," said Hakkia, "we should have been there hours ago. I must have made a wrong turn." He cast a worried glance at Goku, who was curled up in the fetal position and whimpering slightly. Sanzo didn't bother looking; he could sense Goku's fear as though it were waves breaking right over his head. Goku had been like this all day and it was getting annoying. Suddenly the boy's head jerked up towards the sky and his eyes locked on something.

"Hakkia, we have to get out of here right NOW!" Goku's voice was filled with terror as his eyes followed something the other two could not see. Sanzo was starting to wonder if Goku had gone off the deep end; there was absolutely nothing in the sky but dust. "SANZO, LOOK OUT!"

Before Sanzo had time to react, Goku jumped on him, slamming his forehead into the dashboard of the jeep. Goku screamed again and Sanzo was about to shove him off when he realized Goku wasn't there anymore. Hakkia slammed on the breaks causing Sanzo to hit his head again. "Hakkia, what the fu..." he stopped and his jaw dropped as he saw Goku being dragged away by a huge, sand-colored dragon.

"Gojyo... Hakkia... Sanzo HHEEELLPPP" Goku was gone, taken by what they had all been to blind to see. It was at this moment that Hakuyruu turned back into a dragon and collapsed in a heap on the ground. Sanzo and Hakkia looked at each other then at Gojyo who had stopped coughing. The three of them searched blindly through the storm that seemed to have no end and tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Voices, two of them. One was female the other...not sure. "What the... Lindy, come here, I found a person." said the girl.

"Holy shit..." it sounded like a boy, a young boy.

With great difficulty, Goku opened his eyes and saw someone walking towards him. His eyes drifted shut again but he could still hear the voices.

"Poor guy, he looks pretty beat up. I wonder if Vinny got him?" said the girl

"No way, Vinn's never snagged a person before. Although that dragon has been acting a bit strange lately." This time the boy was talking.

"What's that on his head?" asked a third voice. This voice was clearly male, it sounded older and had a British accent.

"Damn it Binxe, you of all people should know. Or should I say you of all cats should know" taunted the girl.

Goku tried to move only to realize that he was in pure agony. His eyes jerked open and he focused on the figures in front of him. The closest one was the girl. She looked to be about 15, with an elfish face; arched eyebrows and a pointy chin and ears. Her hair was flaming red, practically orange but not like a carrot, and her eyes were unequal; right one dark green, left one royal blue. Her green eye was not gentle like Hakkia's; it was piercing, unlike her blue eye, which was warm and loving. She was beautiful.

"Are you ok, man? Ya look pretty beat." She said, voice concerned.

"Yeah man, what the hell happened to you?" asked the boy, who Goku now looked at. He looked to be around 12 years old with dark skin and dust-colored hair. His hazel eyes had slit pupils like a cats, his ears were long and pointed as were his fangs and there was a strange mark on his forehead. He was a Youkia.

Goku tried to get up but his legs weren't working right. He managed to back up against a bolder while the two youths stared at him for a moment before the surprised look on the girls face turned to anger.

"What the hell man, we just want to know if you're ok." She then realized that Goku's eyes were locked on her friend, and her expression changed to annoyed. "That's just Lindy, don't worry he doesn't bite." She said gesturing to her Youkia friend.

"Yeah man, just cause the other demons went crazy doesn't mean I did to. And besides _you're_ not exactly human yourself either, _you're_ the one who's wearing a power limiter, dude." Lindy stubbornly crossed his arms, clearly offended by Goku's assumption.

"Give him a break, he's had quit a scare." Said the third voice, but there was no third person. It toke him a moment to figure out that the third voice had come from a thin, black, cat with dandelion-colored eyes. 'A black cat with a British accent' thought Goku 'I must be going crazy'.

"What's your name?" asked the girl, looking at Goku with...interest.

"I... I'm Goku," was all he could manage to say. The girl smiled.

"I'm Dona, it's nice to meet you Goku." She offered him her hand and helped him stand up but the minute she let go, dizziness and pain flooded his body and he fell down again.

"Damn, he really is beat." Said Lindy

"Yup." Said Dona

"Lets get him home, he probably needs a healer." Said Binxe.

Goku felt his body being lifted off the ground and opened his eyes to see Dona's face one last time before drifting into unconsciousness.

Sanzo sat up and winced at the sharp pain in his back. It toke him a moment to remember what took place previous night; the sandstorm, the dragon, Goku's abduction. He lowered himself back to the ground, looked at the sky and sighed. He admitted that he was worried about Goku, the monkey had somehow sensed something that Sanzo didn't even notice. How? Goku had the attention span of a rodent unless it involved food, yet he had somehow completely focused on something virtually invisible. To make things worse they were in the middle of a desert, completely lost and short of one jeep; their was no way that Hakuyruu could shape-shift into a jeep with the condition he was in. Not to mention the fact that the other two gang members could barley move.

Speaking of Gojyo and Hakkia, Sanzo realized he was not the only one awake. He sat up, slowly this time, to see Hakkia carefully wrapping bandages around Hakuyruu's bleeding legs. Gojyo was propped up against a rock, eyes halfway open and breathing ragged. Sanzo waved a hand in front of Gojyo's face, trying to get his attention, but he had no such luck.

"Hakkia, is he gonna be ok? Hakkia!"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean Gojyo. He'll be fine, I gave him some tea a while ago to help his throat. How are you feeling Sanzo?"

"Fine," he looked at the vast emptiness around him, then back at Hakkia. "Do you know where the hell we are?"

"Well...not entirely, but I have an idea about it." Sanzo raised a questioning eyebrow, wanting an explanation. "You see, I was up before sunrise. The sun rose over there," he said, pointing. "The sun rises in the east, so that means behind you is the west."

Sanzo looked over his shoulder and saw a small black dot on the horizon. "That's the town we're headed for," said Hakkia, reading Sanzo's thoughts, "Without a jeep it will take us a few days to walk there."

The monk frowned; they were already behind schedule as it was. He stood, dusted off his robes and picked up his pack.

"Three days, huh. Then lets get started."

Goku was awake, though his eyes were still closed, and was remembering the dream he had. The dream with fire-haired girl, the friendly demon, and the talking cat. 'It had to be a dream,' he thought, 'me and Gojyo and Hakkia are the only sane youkia left, and cats don't talk, especially cats with sunflowers for eyes. And the girl, Dona... she can't be real, those eyes can't be real.'

Slowly, he opened his eyes and his body came to awareness. He was in a bed, in an unfamiliar room. His head turned to see five more beds along the walls of a good-sized room, two cabinets, a closet, a small desk and chair, and a bookshelf. There was a stack of pillows for sitting on in one corner of the room and two large windows. Sitting on the windowsill farthest from him was a red haired girl with blue and green eyes.

Now Goku got a good look at her. She was in an army-green, sleeveless, belly shirt and a pair of oversized pants with cargo pockets. Her exposed skin was slightly tanned and her stomach and arm muscle was well toned. Despite her curves and fairly large chest, Goku did not feel attracted to this girl at all. He looked at her face and saw her watching as the downpour of rain outside, her blue eye calm and gentle. Apparently, she felt Goku's eyes on her and turned to look at him, her green eye fierce enough to make him flinch, but when she saw that he was awake her expression change again and she smiled.

"Ah, so your finally awake. Took ya long enough, how do you feel?" Goku sat up in the bed, realizing that all the pain was gone. "I feel great."

"Good to know, Sarra was in here for at least an hour fixin you up. You were pretty beat man, what happened to ya?" Dona's eyebrows knitted and she gave him that intense, curious look that she had given him before. Goku raked through his brain; trying to remember when suddenly the image of that huge, sandy, flying lizard appeared in the sky.

"There was this thing... a lizard or something..."

"A lizard?" Dona leaned towards Goku a little, listening intently to his story.

"No wait... yeah it was some big lizard, I think. We didn't see it at first because of the storm. There was a big sandstorm and..."

"Whoa, hold on a minute, man. This big lizard, did it have wings like, maybe it was a dragon?" Goku stared at her, 'How does she know it was a dragon?'

"Yeah, it did. How do you..."

"Damn, it was him." She said to herself, "who are the others?"

"What others?"

"You said _we _didn't see the dragon, who are the others?"

"Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkia, I completely forgot about them. What if they got hurt or they're dead? Aw, shit I have to find them." He scrambled out of bed only to fall flat on his face. "Ow... Damn, that hurt."

"Dude, be careful. You may be healed but your balance is still way off..." she thought for a moment before she continued speaking. "The dragon that attacked your friends, his names Vinny. He's got powerful magic and the sandstorms appear when he's angry or distressed. As for you're your friends... they'll probably be here in a few days..." she paused again, "you can stay here with us for now, the Boss said its ok but you'll have to work the night-shift in exchange for food and shelter. Me and my friends can help you get around 'till your buddies get here." She watched Goku take in what she had just said.

"Where are we? You never told me where this place is. And why do I have to work the night-shift"

"Oh yeah, I didn't. We're in the bathhouse just outside of the village. You'll like it here, everyone's really nice and I'm sure you'll fit in. There's still some Youkia living here so if ya see any, don't freak out like you did earlier. And the reason you have to work the night shift is cause that's when the spirits and the demons come to town. They don't attack people or anything but after the minus wave most townsfolk are being cautious. The shift starts in an hour so ya better get movin, we've work to do."

The three remaining members of the Sanzo gang had been walking for at least three hours and they didn't seem to be getting any closer. The sun was low and the sky turned different shades of red, orange and pink as it set. They finally stopped for the night and ate what little food they had, thinking hard about whether their young chocolate-haired friend was safe. Had Sanzo known that at that very moment Goku was stuffing his face with meat buns with all of his new friends, he would have been furious. Or at least he would have acted furious, but in his heart, he would be relived.

Three days later-

"So, this Sanzo guy is basically a bitchy, hard-assed monk?" asked a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl named Sarra. (She's the one who healed Goku earlier)

"Yup." Goku woke up at 6:00 that morning with the rest of his new friends. He was sitting in 'the circle', eating a sandwich and answering questions about the Sanzo gang. His first night at the bathhouse was hard work but fun. Dona introduced him to everyone and they were all nice to him and wanted to be his friends. His roommates welcomed him and the boss loved him. He was happy and content.

"Ya know, Sanzo sounds kind of like Ivy." Goku turned to see Yumi sitting at the desk, a bit startled by her voice. She was at least twenty with scarlet hair and eyes, like Gojyo's, and she was five months pregnant.

"She's right, he does sound like Ivy." Piped in Lindy. Now Goku was getting confused.

"Who's Ivy?" he asked. Lindy tried to explain but only confused him further.

"Just let Dona tell'em. She's known him the longest." Interrupted Smoke. Smoke was around sixteen with dark skin and eyes and smoke-colored hair, hence the name. He was kind of... gothic, I guess. All of his cloths were black, oversized, and he wore chains or sleeves on his arms. He always wore black, except for the days when he decided to 'go hippie' on every one and wore a big, colorful tie-dye shirt. Smoke had been deep in meditation and was very annoyed that everyone was talking.

Goku turned to Dona and asked, "Who's Ivy?" She thought for a moment before speaking as if she wanted to make sure she said it right.

"He's a guy I know. He was my dad's... apprentice I guess, and he had a rough time as a kid. Anyway, he's REALLY bitchy and hates everyone, or at least he says he does. And he's SUCH a tight-ass! I swear, if you shoved a lump of coal up his ass, in two weeks you'd have a diamond." Everyone snickered.

"He sounds just like Sanzo." Goku sighed, then suddenly, "Hey, does he have someone who he travels with, ya know, kinda like me?" The question toke Dona by surprise but she recovered quickly and answered. "Yeah, his names Sukie. He's been traveling with Ivy for about...three years maybe. Anyway, his childhood was even more screwed up then Ivy's. His parents died when he was young and he was in the orphanage most of his life with all his brothers and sisters. Anyway, what happened to him takes a long time to tell, but he was locked in The Dark Place for five years and Ivy saved him. He didn't want to save Sukie, but the Gods made him do it and the Goddess of Creatures cast a spell on Ivy so he and Sukie are joined together...somehow. I'm not really sure how it works."

"What's the Dark Place?" now everyone was staring at Goku, until Smoke broke the silence. "You travel with a Sanzo priest, yet you have never heard of the Dark Place." Goku shook head and turned back to Dona, wanting an explanation.

"The Dark Place is a place were Gods put people when the person has lost control and gone crazy, but the Gods don't want to kill that person. The thing is, Sukie is VERY powerful and his powers are supposedly going to save the world, or something, so the Gods couldn't kill him. So they put him in the Dark Place, but the doors to the Dark Place were locked somehow and they couldn't get him back out. He was locked in the Dark Place for five years before Ivy set him free." Goku thought Dona's words over. "But what IS it? What goes on in there?" Dona thought again. As far as her roommates were concerned, she had no clue, and she wasn't about to tell them.

"I'm not sure." She gave Goku a look that said she would tell him later, "Anyway, we've got to go to combat practice." Everyone stood up to leave except Goku. Had he been with the other members of the Sanzo gang, he would have started whining, but Goku had changed since meeting his new friends. He gave the rest of his sandwich to Bear, the very big, very shaggy black dog sitting next to him, and went to the training room to do some combat practice with the others

As she promised, Dona told Goku about the Dark Place and a few things about Ivy and Sukie. Though it was confusing, he managed to piece the story together. Ivy's mother died shortly after child-birth and Ivy's father blamed him for it. For fourteen years, Ivy was beaten and starved as punishment, and no one suspected a thing except for Dona's parents. Dona, on the other hand, KNEW what was going on but Ivy threatened to kill her and her family if she ever told any one. Since Dona was only seven at the time, she believed him. Ivy's father died, but Dona didn't say how.

Sukie's parents died from dieses when he was young and he lived in the orphanage for four years with his six younger siblings and his older sister, Maura. The Sisters at the orphanage said that Sukie was mentally disturbed and had trouble cooping with reality, when in fact Sukie had a strange combination of psychic abilities, which were hard to control. He knew when bad things would happen, he could move things with his mind and whenever he was upset or scared, which was a lot, he could cause earthquakes or thunderstorms or cause animals and plants to attack people. Then the orphanage put Sukie and his siblings into the home of a very single, very rich man. The man started molesting Maura but when Sukie told the Sisters, they said he was crazy and put him in solitary confinement. When he was finally let out and found that Maura was dead, he went crazy and turned into a monster. That's when the Gods put him in the Dark Place.

Dona looked at Goku and watched a single tear stream down his face. She was going to stop the story there, she had already told Goku too much anyway, but she couldn't stop. "I don't know how or why, but almost every day over those five years, I could see Sukie. I would be there with him and it was so scary. You can't see any thing. You can't smell anything but your own breath. It's so quit that you can hear your own heartbeat and the blood pumping through your veins.

"He never stopped struggling to get out. He never stopped screaming cause he was afraid of the silence. Ivy said Sukie was calling him...but I don't know what meant." Dona managed to stop herself there and found that she too was crying. She didn't know why she told Goku everything about them. Maybe it was because she never really got a chance to talk to Sukie and hell would freeze over before Ivy revealed his true feelings. But she just had a strong feeling that Goku needed to know this. She had a feeling that she could have just changed him forever.

"OW!?!? Shit, that hurt" Goku had been cleaning up the shattered remains of a flowerpot under the desk in his room. He was about to get up, when he hit his head on the corner, nearly overturning the desk in the process. "You OK, Goku?"

Sarra was offering a hand to help him up, which he gladly accepted. "I'm fine, I just hit my head AGAIN! That's the third freakin time today! It's not like I got bigger or something..." Yumi looked up from the book she was reading. Everyone in the room was reading because it was raining outside and they had no customers. "Actually Goku, I think you did get bigger. Hey Dona, go stand back to back with Goku." Dona gave her a death glare, but did as commanded. A small gasp was heard from Yumi.

"Damn, you must've grown at least an inch overnight. Yesterday you only reached Dona's nose but now your almost taller then her." "He is NOT!" barked Dona defensively. Ignoring Dona, Goku asked "So... how tall am I now." Yumi thought for a moment. "Lets see... Dona's 5'6, so your about... 5'5, almost 5'6." Dona grumbled and went back to reading her book while Goku sat on his bed and nursed the lump that was forming on the back of his head. He brushed his bangs out of his face and growled when they fell back in front of his eyes. "Goku, do you want to give you a hair cut?" asked Dona. He meant to say no but when he opened his mouth, the words "yeah, I guess so" came out instead.

Now Goku was sitting on a stool getting a haircut and wondering why he agreed to it in the first place. He like having long hair-although it wasn't really long, it was just shaggy- and he suspected that Sanzo liked it to. Whenever Hakkia offered to give him a haircut he always said no, but Dona didn't cut his hair, just his bangs. When she finished, Goku looked in the mirror and his jaw dropped.

He looked...different. Very different, but not in a bad way. He was taller, his hair was longer, his muscles were noticeably bigger and his face looked mature and determined. His shoulders were back and not slouching as they used to, and his chin was held high with pride. When Sanzo and the others came, they would not recognize him at all. 'When did this happen...' "Goku?" Dona's voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned look at her. "What's wrong, is it ok?"

"Yeah, it's great. It's just..."

"Ya look different. I know."

Goku sat on his bed again and thought. He thought so much that his head hurt. 'he looks sad,' thought Dona, 'maybe a game will cheer him up.' She reached under her bed and pulled out a soccer ball. "hey, anyone up for a game of football?"

(Just so ya know, Dona calls Soccer "Football" and she calls Football "Tackle Football." Yes, she is weird but if she wasn't then this would be a sucky story)

"Ah, Dona...it's raining outside." Said Goku, pointing towards the window.

"I know, that's the fun part. Come on, it'll be great and Smoke and Lindy will play to, right guys." The said people nodded. Goku shrugged his shoulders, "Why not."

So they all went outside, in the middle of a downpour, and played football on the big field behind the bathhouse. This may as well have been Tackle Football, everyone-including Goku, was playing rough as though the world was at stake, even though they weren't keeping score. By the time they had finished the game and shook hands, they were dirty, sweaty, tired and bruised, but no one complained, not even Goku. Actually, he was smiling. Before, when he was with Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkia, he would have been complaining, and Goku knew it. 'I really have changed.'


End file.
